The subject invention is directed to the fastener art and, more particularly, to a retainer for joining a component to the end of a post or rod.
The invention is especially suited for connecting ratchet fasteners to the ends of molded plastic posts as sometimes required in the vehicle art and will be described with reference thereto. However, the invention is capable of broader application could be used whenever it is desired to join a component to the end of a post or rod.
Vehicle door panels are molded with integral retainers on their back sides to releasably retain fasteners for joining the panels with associated door components. The integrally molded retainers operate in a satisfactory manner but require that the door panels be formed using relatively expensive dies having internal moving components, lifters, and the like.